Nada es para siempre
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: Song-fic basado en la cancion "Nada es para siempre" de Luis Fonsi. Su corazón frio y duro se transformo en cálido y suave con solo una mirada, un beso, una caricia. Sin poder evitarlo se enamoraron y sin poder evitarlo los alejaron. Pero su amor perduro.


_** "Nada es para siempre"**_

_**Hola! Bueno ps les traigo este song-fic, pork la verdad es que se me metio el gusanito de hacer un one-shoot, ya que solo estoy haciendo puras historias, asi que bueno escuche esta canción y me inspire,y ademas ya tenia muchas ganas de hacer un Alec/Nessie, aunque sea en song-fic, bueno ps disfrutenlo. Cancion recomendada: Nada es para siempre de Luis Fonsi, les aconsejo que la escuchen para que asi tenga mas sentido con el ritmo de la cancion, y tambien les recomiendo que vayan escuchando la cancion conforme la letra va. ¡Gracias!**_

_**Subrayado=pensamientos.**_

_Nada es para siempre, _

_amor,_

_hoy nos toca compartir la misma luna._

_**Alec POV.**_

_**Tú Nessie, MI Nessie, yo Alec. Tú hibrída, yo vampiro. Tú vegetariana, yo asesino. Tú en Forks, yo en Volterra. Nuestro amor es imposible, pero hay una cosa que no podran quitarnos, el amor que sentimos. Y aunque quieran alejarnos, la luna hace que nos vuelvamos a encontrar. Te pienso sin control, te amo de verdad. Estoy aqui en un lugar que nadie ah visto, un lugar que solo yo encontre, para nuestro amor. Me recuesto en el pasto observando la luna, y ahi estas tu, veo tu hermosa cara, esos ojos achocolatados que me vuelven loco, esos rizos que caen en tu regazo.**_

_Y mañana quien sabra,_

_si hay una separación _

_o habra fortuna._

_**Nada es seguro, ahora te tengo y mañana no sabremos si nos separaran. El solo recordar como nos conocimos me hace sonreir.**_

_Nadie sabe amor,_

_Nadie sabe que podra pasar mañana._

**Flashback:**

_**Era un dia nublado como cualquier otro dia en Forks, ya habian pasado catorce años desde nuestra visita a Forks, ibamos a ver su crecimiento, para verificar que no fuera una amenaza. Tomamos nuestras posiciones en el mismo claro de hace catorce años...y los vimos llegar. Caminaban con elegancia, como cualquier vampiro, en linea horizontal, se detuvieron a unos cinco metros de nosotros, ahí pude oir su corazón latir demasiado rapido, sonrei maliciosamente.**_

_**-¡Ay! Pobrecita la niña tiene miedo-rio Jane en mi oido, seguro que todos escucharon, pero a ella no le importo.**_

_**-¡Carlisle!¡Mi querido amigo!-dijo mi maestro Aro.**_

_**-Aro, un gusto tenerlos aqui-contesto.**_

_**Hipocrecia.**__** Oi a Edward gruñir por lo bajo.**_

_**-Bueno ya saben a lo que vinimos-dijo mi maestro. Eso ya me estaba aburriendo.**_

_**-Si, lo sabemos-dijo la nueva integrante de la familia Cullen, Bella.**_

_Quiero amarte hoy, _

_quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma._

_**Entonces aparecio...se abrio camino entre su mamá y su papá, tenia la vista en el suelo y sus rizos caian suavemente a sus costados.**_

_**-Como veras Aro, Nessie ya dejo de crecer aceleradamente, aunque sigue teniendo algunas cualidades que tenemos los vampiros y sigue conservando su don-dijo Carlisle viendo a mi maestro.**_

_**-Hola, Nessie-dijo pronunciando suavemente su nombre.**_

_**Ella levanto la vista y ahí vi sus hermosos ojos achocolatados.**_

_**-Aro-dijo con timidez.**_

_**No pudo mantener la vista fija en los ojos de mi maestro, que opto por voltear, como queriendo encontrar una salida a la mirada fija que mi maestro le dedicaba...y volteo hacia donde yo estaba, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no supe que hacer, queria desviar mi mirada pero no podia, y a ella le parecia pasar lo mismo.**_

_**-Mi amigo Carlisle, eh visto que Renesmee no es una amenaza, pero me gustaría observarla más de cerca, claro si me lo permiten-dijo mi maestro, haciendo que todos voltearamos a verlo.**_

_**-Por supuesto, podrían quedarse en nuestra casa-dijo Carlisle.**_

_**-Te lo agradezco-dijo mi maestro sonriente.**_

_**-Ya saben las reglas, si desean cazar haganlo fuera de este estado, porfavor, no queremos que la gente se asuste-dijo Esme, la esposa de Carlisle.**_

_**-Si, lo sabemos perfectamente, Esme-**_

_**-Bueno, siganos porfavor-y diciendo eso corrimos a velocidad vampirica a la casa de los vegetarianos, nos instalamos, y decidimos ir a cazar todos los Vulturis.**_

_**-Maestro, si me permite, ¿cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos observando a la hibrída?-pregunte.**_

_**-Solo seran dos semanas-respondio mi maestro Cayo. Regresamos a la casa y decidi adentrarme al bosque, queria estar solo. Camine a paso humano, sin prisa, cuando de pronto escuche el sonido de el agua, parecia ser una cascada, camine hacia donde provenia ese sonido. Era una pequeña cascada y alrededor de ella estaba el pasto más verde que habia visto, y en las orillas de el pasto, donde pasaba la cascada, habian tulipanes de diferente colores, cuando respire el olor de el pasto y las flores mezcladas, me hizo estremecer un poco. Ese seria mi lugar durante la estancia en Forks. Regrese y todos los Cullen estaban en la sala, fijaron sus miradas en mi cuando cerre la puerta.**_

_**-Me adentre un poco en el bosque-fue lo único que dije.**_

_**-No tienes que explicarnos nada Alec, solo que pensabamos que estabas en tu habitación-dijo maternalmente Esme.**_

_**-Bueno, me retiro-camine hacia mi habitación, no se si fue cosa de el destino, pero estaba enfrente de la habitación de Nessie. Pude respirar su aroma, único, natural, pude oir como latia su corazón y como respiraba profundamente. Recobre mi compostura y entre a mi habitación.**_

_**Amanecio. Escuche unos pasos en la habitación de Nessie y luego que habrian la puerta caminaban por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, bajaba rapidamente, daba un salto casi al final de los escalones y...saludar. En ese momento pude oler comida humana, lo cual me dio asco, decidi salir. Baje las escaleras a paso humano y pasé por la cocina...y la vi nuevamente, estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina comiendo no se que cosa, cuando se percato que estaba allí, lentamente volteo a verme. No supé que hacer, estaba nervioso, pero supe disimular, en cambio su corazón latia rapidamente.**_

_**Decidi salirme de ahí. Estuve todo el dia en el bosque.**_

_**Habia pasado cuatro dias desde aquel incidente, pero cuando la veia, no sabia que hacer, ni que decirle, lo único que hacia era escapar.**_

_**Nuevamente estaba en el bosque, puesto que no sabia que hacer, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, de repente me acorde de ese lugar que encontre, corri a velocidad vampirica para encontrarlo rápido, cuando lo encontre camine a paso humano...y percibi un aroma. Me acerque más hasta estar en medio de aquel lugar, viendo a la persona que se encontraba dandome la espalda...y volteo lentamente...era Nessie.**_

_**-¿Qué haces aqui?-me pregunto asustada.**_

_**-Am...encontre este lugar y me gusto. Es MI lugar-le respondi.**_

_**-No. Este es mi lugar, yo lo encontre primero...-contesto nerviosamente,-podemos compartirlo-sonrio timidamente.**_

_**La mire friamente.**_

_Te quiero hoy,_

_quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana._

_Esto es amor,_

_y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras,_

_no._

_**-Mejor me voy-dijo bajando la vista. Camino hacia el bosque, fuera de este magico lugar, cuando una arranque, un estupido y maravilloso arranque, se metio en mi cuerpo cuando la vi partir, me dirigi a donde se encontraba la tomé por la cintura y la choque suavemente contra un árbol, claro todo a velocidad vampirica.**_

_**-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó jadeando nerviosamente cuando reacciono. Yo solo la miraba fijamente a los ojos,-Alec-me encanto como sono mi nombre en sus labios, pero ella solo volteaba a sus costados, viendo mis brazos que le impedian el paso para escapar.**_

_Quiero amarte hoy,_

_yo amarte hoy,_

_por si no hay mañana._

_Quiero amarte hoy,_

_yo quiero amarte hoy,_

_por si no hay mañana._

_**-¿Quieres saber que pasá?-le pregunté con mis ojos fijos en ella. Ella solo asintio, entonces todo paso justo como queria que pasara: lento.**_

_**Me acerque a esos labios que me incitaban a besarlos desde el primer momento en que los vi, y se sintio tan bien, ella solo se dejo llevar, cerró sus ojos lentamente, esperando el momento, mis labios se unieron a los suyos como si de un imán se tratase, ella se estremecio un poco por el contacto frio de mis labios, se quedo paralizada mientras yo me deleitaba de el sabor de sus labios. Queria alejarme, queria despegarme de sus labios, pero no podia, así que espere paciente hasta que ella me correspondiera, cuando de pronto sus labios comenzaron a moverse lentamente, al compas de mis labios, cuando crei conveniente coloque mis manos en su cintura y ella puso las suyas en mi cuello, acercandome más a ella, nuestro beso no pasó a nada apasionado, se quedo ahí, en un beso tierno y lento. Su mano derecha tomo mi pelo, pero no lo jalaba, más bien lo acariciaba. Al cabo de unos minutos nuestras bocas se alejaron la una de la otra, pude oir su corazón latir apresuradamente, sonrei. Ella abrio sus ojos y me dedico una sonrisa.**_

_**-Eso es lo que pasa-le dije en un susurro. En sus mejillas aparecio un color, que supe al instante porque: se habia sonrojado. Llevo su mano a mi mejilla y ahora yo fui el que me estremeci ante su tacto suave y cálido. Ahí pude ver lo que sintio cuando la bese.**_

_**-Yo tambien siento lo mismo-dijo despues de quitar su mano de mi mejilla, sabia a que se referia,-lo senti desde que te vi por primera vez, desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero tenia miedo-dijo mirando hacia abajo.**_

_**-¿Miedo porque?-pregunte tomando suavemente su mentón con mi mano derecha.**_

_**-Porque pense que tu no sentias nada por mi-dijo mirandome a los ojos.**_

_**Sonrei.**_

_**-Bueno, tu sabes que no te quiero-dije aún sonriendo.**_

_**-Lo sabia-dijo a punto de llorar.**_

_**-Porque el querer es sentimiento de amigos, el querer no se compara por lo que yo siento por ti, porque yo te amo-dije acariciandole su mejilla. Sonrio abiertamente cuando dije eso, pero su sonrisa desaparecio.**_

_**-¿Qué sucede?-dije preocupado arrugando mi frente.**_

_**-Jacob-**_

_**-Ese...Jacob ¿qué pasá con él?-pregunte reteniendo mi ira.**_

_**-El...el esta imprimado de mi-dijo con la voz quebrada.**_

_**-¿Impri qué?-estaba realmente confundido.**_

_**Tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia la pequeña cascada, ella se quito sus zapatos y metio sus pies al agua.**_

_**-Es algo de lobos, cuando un lobo encuentra a una chica, sin explicación alguna la ama, sienten que ella es su mundo, que no hay nadie más, que tienen que estar juntos-dijo viendo el agua.**_

_**-Entonces...-dije sin poder terminar la frase.**_

_**-Yo...yo siento una gran amistad por el, pero nada más, sabia que tenia que esperar-dijo viendome esta vez.**_

_**-¿Quiere decir que no sientes nada por el?-**_

_**-Solo amistad, el ah estado conmigo desde que yo era una bebe, cuidandome, pero todo era por la imprimación y ahora quiere que yo le corresponda-dijo mientras veia que nuestras manos, estaban a solo centimetros de rozarse. Me senti derrotado, ahora ella tenia que estar al lado de un perro que no ama, todo por la estupida imprimación, y yo no podia hacer nada,-pero no lo haré solo porque la imprimación dice que debo de estar con el. Porque quiero estar contigo-me sonrio.**_

_**Tomé su mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos en el pasto.**_

_**-Yo tambien quiero estar contigo, no hoy, ni mañana, quiero estar contigo toda la eternidad-dije viendola mientras nuestras caras se acercaban.**_

_**-Yo tambien-susurró antes de que nuestros labios se unieran nuevamente. Fue igual que el primero lento y tierno, la verdad no sentia la necesidad de darle un beso apasionado, porque sabia que el beso que no dabamos era igual a ella, menos la parte de "lento" pero sabia que ella era tierna, dulce, perfecta y la segunda razón era porque la sentia tan frágil en mis brazos, que no queria hacerle daño. Cuando nos separamos, miro el cielo.**_

_**-Ya esta anocheciendo, será mejor que regresemos a casa-**_

_**-Tienes razón-me levante primero y le tendi mi fria mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pude ver aún en la oscuridad, ya que en Forks se oscurecia más rápido por el hecho de que estaba nublado, que se sonrojo cuando le tendi mi mano. Estaba justo por comenzar a caminar cuando su mano toco la mia.**_

_**-No pienses en lo que pasó hoy-dijo. Me senti desepcionado, senti como si quisiera olvidar lo que para mi fue un sueño hecho realidad,-no en la casa, sabes el don que tiene mi papá y si te llega a leer la mente...bueno, no les tiene mucha confianza que digamos-me dedico una sonrisa torcida, igual a su padre.**_

_**-No lo hare-dije tomandola por la cintura acercandola hacia mi, para luego darle un beso-pero ire pensando en una manera de ganarmelo-dije bromeando.**_

_**Caminamos por el bosque tomados de la mano, y casi cuando llegamos a su casa, pude oler un no muy agradable aroma.**_

_**-Jacob esta aqui-dije friamente.**_

_**-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, sabes que te amo a ti-dijo apretandome la mano. Caminamos hasta el porche y Nessie abrio la puerta.**_

_**-Ya llegue-dijo conmigo a su lado, sonrio.**_

_**-Que bien, Nessie-dijo Esme, desviando su mirada a nuestras manos que seguian entrelazadas. **_

_**-Me ayudo a...a...evito que me cayera-dijo nerviosamente Nessie, mientras nos soltabamos.**_

_**-Si, ya lo creo-dijo Esme sonriendo,-por cierto Jake esta en la sala, vino a visitarte-volte mi cara a mi costado izquierdo.**_

_**-Iré a mi habitación, compermiso-dije corriendo a velocidad vampirica.**_

_**Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, tenia ganas de aventar todo lo que se interponia en mi camino, respiraba agitadamente, aunque no lo necesitaba, pero trate de controlar la ira que recorria mi cuerpo.**_

_**-Calmate, calmate, Nessie no siente nada por el, nada, ella te ama solo a ti-me dije a mi mismo para calmarme y no salir a arrancarle la cabeza a ese perro asqueroso. Me sente en el sillón que habia en mi habitación, contando los minutos para que ese perro se alejara de mi Nessie, pero el repuganante olor seguia ahí, opté por acostarme en el mismo con la vista en el techo recordando lo que habia pasado minutos antes, menos mal que Edward no estaba en la casa si no ya me hubiera arrancado la cabeza. Lo que escuche minutos despues fueron pasos y luego un azotón de puerta, me levante de el sillón concentrandome en los pasos, pronto el olor a perro comenzo a desaparecer. A los pocos segundos oi a alguien subir las escaleras lentamente y percibi el olor de Nessie, abrí la puerta de mi habitación.**_

_**-Nessie, ¿qué pasó?-dije tomando sus manos. Se veia triste, miro el pequeño pasillo por el que habia caminado y luego me guio hasta su habitación.**_

_**-¿Para que queria verte Jacob?-pregunté. El silencio reino unos segundos.**_

_**-Para hablar sobre sus sentimientos-me dijo viendo el suelo.**_

_**-Oh-fue lo único que dije, ahora sabia para que me habia llevado a su habitación.**_

_**-Pero yo le explique que yo no sentia lo mismo por el-dijo sonriendo levemente.**_

_**-Nessie-dije al tiempo que se acercaba y enterraba su cabeza en mi frio pecho mientras sollozaba, la abrace para que se calmara, luego de unos segundos la lleve a su cama y se sento en una esquina, me inque y tomé su mentón con mi mano derecha para hacer que volteara a verme.**_

_**-Te amo-le dije antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran.**_

_**-Y yo a ti. Y no me importa que todo el mundo este en mi contra mientras este contigo-**_

_**-Descansa preciosa-**_

_**Estaba por irme cuando Nessie dijo algo que me lleno de satisfacción.**_

_Somos como arena y mar,_

_somos más que una ilusión,_

_porque no hay duda._

_Y esta historia de los dos,_

_es tan linda como nunca _

_hubo ninguna._

_**-Mañana a la misma hora, en NUESTRO lugar-caminé hasta mi habitación.**_

_**Todos los dias la pasabamos en ese maravilloso lugar, bromenado, jugando. **_

_**Ya habia pasado una semana desde que llegamos a Forks, Nessie estaba recostada sobre mi pecho, mientras yo estaba acostado sobre el pasto con mi mano izquierda en mi cabeza y la derecha en la cintura de Nessie.**_

_**-Creo que mi familia debe enterarse de lo nuestro-rompio el silencio.**_

_**-¿Lo crees conveniente?-dije sin despegar mis ojos de el cielo cubierto de estrellas.**_

_**-Si. Deben saberlo-dijo.**_

_**-Se los diremos, juntos-dije viendola. El silencio reino otros minutos más, cuando de pronto Nessie se apoyo en su codo para verme mejor.**_

_**-¿No le diras tu a la guardia?-pregunto.**_

_**-En su momento-dije perdiendome en sus ojos.**_

_**-¿Comó crees que lo vayan a tomar?-**_

_**-No lo sé, pero nunca, nunca podran alejarme de ti-le sonrei.**_

_**Caminamos nuevamente hacia su casa, nos paramos en el porche.**_

_**-Mañana le daremos la noticia a tu familia-dije mientras nos tomabamos las manos,-tengo que ir a cazar-**_

_**-Entiendo, serás lejos ¿verdad?-preguntó.**_

_**-Si-dije un poco cabizbajo, ella sabia que no podia adaptarme a la dieta de su familia.**_

_**-No te preocupes, te amo-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. **_

_**-Y yo a ti-dije mientras la veia abrir la puerta y entrar a su casa, corri a velocidad vampirica en minutos estaba en otro estado, comence a alimentarme por dos razones: la primera era porque tenia demasiada sed, no me habia alimentado desde el primer dia que fui a cazar junto con la guardia. Y la segunda era para controlarme: la sangre de Nessie era apetitosa para mi, no a una manera exagerada, pero lo era, tenia que alimentarme más de lo normal. Cuando me quede más que satisfecho decidi volver a Forks. **_

_**Solamente faltaban tres dias para que cumplieramos con nuestra misión. Llegue a ese lugar mágico que habia estado visitando con esa persona especial desde que estaba aqui, me senté en el pasto para esperarla: y la vi entre los arboles, caminaba, o más bien modelaba lentamente, sus rizos hacian olas con el ligero aire, corrio hacia mi en cuanto me vio.**_

_**-¡Alec!-dijo mientras me levantaba y ella se abalanzaba sobre mi poniendo sus manos en mi cuello, yo coloque mis manos en su cintura y la levante un poco para darle vueltas mientras la sotenia, su risa me llenaba, me hacia sentir vivo. Cuando deje de darle vueltas nos dimos un beso, el mismo de siempre, aún la seguia cargando.**_

_**-Amor-dije bajandola.**_

_**-Te extrañe-dijo mirandome a los ojos.**_

_**Solté una risita y ella se quedo hipnotizada viendo como se curvaban mis labios.**_

_**-Solo fue una noche-**_

_**-Pues se me hizo eterna-dijo mientras sonreia.**_

_**-¿Estas lista para decirle a tu familia lo que somos?-pregunté. Me dio un corto beso.**_

_**-Convencido-**_

_**-Si-susurré aún con mis ojos cerrados.**_

_**Le tomé las manos.**_

_**-Solo quiero que sepas que por nada te dejaria-dije viendola a los ojos.**_

_**-Yo tampoco-**_

_**De pronto un olor llego a mis fosas nasales, era asqueroso, traté de recordar de quien era pero no lo conseguia, despues de unos segundos una sombra de entre los arboles se acerco hacia donde estabamos nosotros.**_

_Nadie sabe amor,_

_nadie sabe que podra pasar mañana._

_Quiero amarte hoy,_

_quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma._

_**-¡ASI QUE POR ESO NO CORRESPONDISTE A MIS SENTIMIENTOS!-gritó...Jacob.**_

_**-Jacob, ¿qué haces aqui?-pregunto Nessie asustada.**_

_**-¡CONTESTAME!-ignoro la pregunta de Nessie,-¿Qué te hizo para que te quedaras con el?-**_

_**-El no me hizo nada...yo lo amo a el...no a ti. Por eso no podia corresponderte, no puedo corresponderte-dijo apretando mi mano. Al ver lo que hacia Nessie Jacob se tensó.**_

_**-¡SUELTALA!-me ordenó.**_

_**-¿Porqué lo haria?-lo rete.**_

_**-¡PORQUE ELLA ES MIA!-**_

_**-¡YO NO SOY TUYA JACOB!¡NUNCA LO FUI!-gritó Nessie, mientras las lagrimás resbalaban por sus mejillas.**_

_**-¿Y ESAS MUESTRAS DE CARINO?-**_

_**-Eran de amigos, nunca te vi como algo más-**_

_**La acerque un poco más a mi.**_

_**-¡QUE LA SUELTES!-gritó al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar desenfrenadamente. Y todo pasó en un segundo: Jacob se transformo, pero antes de que lo hiciera puse mi mano en el estomago de Nessie empujandola atras de mi, mantuve mi mano en su estomago mientras me ponia en pocisión de ataque, ella se quedo en shock. Jacob estaba a punto de atacarme, y yo no sabia que hacer: si me movia sabia que Jacob lastimaria a Nessie y si peleabamos Nessie podria salir lastimada, de igual manera, así que deje pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Jacob se acercaba a mi lentamente como si estuviera disfrutando esa escena. Sabia que ese era mi fin.**_

_Te quiero hoy,_

_quiero abrir al corazón una ventana,_

_esto es amor,_

_y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras,_

_no._

_**-Nessie, te amo-dije al tiempo que cerraba mis ojos. Esperaba sentir dolor, sufrimiento, esperaba gritar y pedir auxilio o ver a Nessie mientras ese lobo me desmembraba, pero nada de eso pasó.**_

_**-Me lastimarias a mi Jacob-fue lo que escuche, abrí mis ojos y para mi gran sorpresa Nessie se habia puesto enfrente de mi.**_

_**El lobo gruño de enojo, mientras volteaba a todos lados hasta cruzarse con los ojos de Nessie, ahí vi el sufrimiento que habia en los ojos de Jacob en cuanto la vio protegiendome a mí. De pronto se echo a correr. Tomé del brazo a Nessie.**_

_**-¿Qué piensa hacer?-me pregunto Nessie desconcertada por el rumbo que habia tomado todo esto. Le respondi sin pensarlo, porque estaba seguro de eso.**_

_**-Ira a tu casa y les dira todo a tu familia...y a la guardia- la cargue y comence a correr a velocidad vampirica hasta quedar al porche. Baje a Nessie.**_

_**-Tenemos que decirle ahora-le dije.**_

_**-Si, si hagamoslo-dijo ella casi sin pensarlo.**_

_**-¿Estás lista?-le pregunté.**_

_**-Lo único que quiero es que la guardia no se entere aún...no quiero imaginarme lo que te harian-dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar.**_

_**-Lo importante ahora eres tú-**_

_Quiero amarte hoy,_

_yo quiero amarte hoy,_

_por si no hay mañana._

_**-No, para mi en este momento eres tú...no se que haria sin ti. Te amo-dijo mientras nuestros labios se unian. Le correspondi inmediatamente, este beso fue de necesidad, amor, deseo, temor y dolor. Sus sollozos se mezclaban con el beso, haciendolo más doloroso pero con la misma necesidad por las dos partes. Rodeo sus manos en mi cuello con fuerza yo puse mis manos en su cintura al tiempo que la acercaba hacia mi, comence a apretarla, queria apartarme de ese doloroso beso, talvez último beso, pero ella se resistia, estaba a punto de perder el control, así que solte un pequeño gemido. Segundos despues comence a buscar sus manos en mi cuello y deshice el amarre suavemente.**_

_**Suspiré.**_

_**-Es hora-le dije mientras la veia a los ojos.**_

_**Entramos lentamente hacia la casa tomados de la mano. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper estaban en la sala, en cuanto entramos todos posaron sus miradas en nosotros.**_

_**-Nessie-dijo Edward mientras desviaba su desconcertada mirada hacia nuestras manos.**_

_**-Papá, mamá, familia, tenemos algo muy importante que decirles-dijo Nessie sin pensarlo.**_

_**-¿Qué pasá Nessie?-dijo Bella acercandose a su hija.**_

_**-Teniamos planeado decirselo hoy, más tarde-rodo sus ojos ante el nerviosismo,-pero por las circunstancias decidimos decirselo ahora-**_

_**-¿Teniamos?-preguntó Edward.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que nos tienen que decir?-preguntó Alice.**_

_**-Si Edward, teniamos-dije remarcando la última palabra, mientras apretaba la mano de Nessie.**_

_**-Papá quiero decirte que...-fue interrumpida por un azotón de puerta. Todos voltearon a ver a Jacob.**_

_**-Jacob,¿qué haces aqui?-preguntó Bella.**_

_**-Vengo a decirles la verdad sobre estos dos-**_

_**-Esto es cosa que no te incumbe, estabamos a punto de decirselo-dijo Nessie sin mirarlo.**_

_**-¡Tienen que escucharme a mi!-dijo Jacob apretando su mandíbula.**_

_**-A ver tranquilos todos, pasemos al estudio de Carlisle, ahí nos explicaran todo-dijo Edward caminando antes que todos nosotros. Nessie y yo manteniamos nuestras manos unidas, Jacob veia nuestras manos para despues ver la cara de Nessie, ella nunca lo volteaba a ver, así que bajaba su mirada con pesadez, dolor y un poco de arrepentimiento, que al parecer a Nessie no le basto. Llegamos al estudio y todos tomaban asiento o solo se quedaban parados.**_

_**Edward,¿la guardia esta aqui?**__** le pregunté mentalmente, el negó con la cabeza ligeramente.**_

_**-Nessie, tu primero-dijo Edward cediendole la palabra.**_

_**-Bien-dijo Nessie nerviosamente dando un paso hacia delante-esto es dificil y más por la circunstancias que nos obligaron a decirles esto-Jacob bajo la cabeza,-estoy enamorada-soltó.**_

_**Todos posaron sus miradas en Nessie para despues desviar sus miradas en Jacob.**_

_**-Tu y...y Jacob-tartamudeo Alice.**_

_**-No, no es con el-dijo Nessie.**_

_**-¿Quién es?-preguntó Bella.**_

_**Nessie retrocedio hacia donde yo estaba y tomó mi mano.**_

_**-Estoy enamorada de Alec...de un Vulturi-dijo sin pensarlo.**_

_**-¿Qué?...¿Comó...pasó?-tartamudeo Bella.**_

_**Decidi hablar.**_

_**-Porfavor escuchenme, no quiero interrumpciones mientras les explico como sucedio-pedi, ellos solo asintieron. Les conte como nos enamoramos y ellos obedecieron dejaron que les explicara todo hasta el final,-Jacob nos vio y decidimos venir a decirles lo que sentimos-termine.**_

_**-¿Porqué no nos habian dicho antes?-preguntó Edward.**_

_**-Justamente hoy les ibamos a decir-dijo Nessie.**_

_**-Edward, tu sabes que Nessie es mi imprimación...yo la cuidare mejor que ese chupasangre-soltó Jacob.**_

_**-No puedo hacer nada Jacob, Nessie ah tomado su decisión-dijo tranquilo Edward.**_

_**-¿La guardia lo sabe?-preguntó Alice.**_

_**-No. Quiero buscar el mejor momento para decirselo-dije.**_

_**-Ya se enteraron...estan aqui-dijo Edward. Me tensé un poco.**_

_**-Ellos...no dejaran que te quedes con Nessie a menos que...ella decida formar parte de los Vulturis-dijo Alice.**_

_**Entonces entraron.**_

_**-Vaya, vaya, al parecer mi gemelo se ah enamorado-sonrio Aro.**_

_**-Maestro, yo la amo-le dije.**_

_**-Si, ya lo oi mi querido Alec. Pero me temo que su amor será...-solto una risita,-amor de lejos, justamente hoy decidimos volver a Volterra. Renesmee no es una amenaza-dijo Aro sonriendo.**_

_**Abrí la boca un poco para argumentar pero la cerre de inmediato al darme cuenta de que no tenia argumentos.**_

_**-Hoy mismo nos vamos-dijo superiormente mi maestro Cayo. Pensé un momento todo lo que habia pasado.**_

_**-Entonces tendrá que se amor de lejos-dije viendola.**_

_**-Nos iremos al anochecer-dijo Demetri.**_

_**Sali de el estudio donde estabamos, con Nessie detrás de mi.**_

_**-No puedo hacer nada para estar junto a ti-dije.**_

_**Tomó mi cara en sus manos.**_

_**-Tu no estaras junto a mi, pero tu amor si, lo sé, lo siento-dijo dandome un beso. Se oyo un ruido y nos separamos al instante.**_

_**-Nessie, solo quiero que sepas que estare esperandote cuando tu chupasangre se olvide de ti-camino hacia la puerta.**_

_**-No lo haras-dijo al tiempo que nuestros labios se unian nuevamente.**_

**Fin del Flashback.**

_**Esa fue la última vez que la bese, mi maestro Aro cumplio y esa misma noche volvimos a Volterra. Para ellos todo siguio su curso normal, pero para mi ya no, el amor que le entregue a esa persona seguia ardiendo en mi pecho, queria verla, besarla, tocarla, sentirla cerca de mi.**_

_**Y aún sigo con ese amor y con esa obsesión por sus besos, su pelo, sus ojos. Cada vez era más la desesperación que tenia por verla.**_

_**-Te amo, Nessie, Mi Nessie-sonrei.**_

_**Suspiré.**_

_**De pronto una loca y atrevida idea se me cruzo por la mente. Al fin y al cabo nadie se daria cuenta, solo serian unos minutos, horas por mucho, no creo que notaran mi ausencia. Me lenvanto de el pasto y corro a velocidad vampirica en medio de la noche. **_

_**Llegue hacia ese lugar mágico, seguia igual que siempre, camine más hacia ese lugar y la vi sentanda en el pasto, mirando la pequeña cascada.**_

_**-Nessie-dije suavemente. Ella volteo sorprendida.**_

_Quiero amarte hoy,_

_yo quiero amarte hoy,_

_por si no hay mañana._

_**-Alec...¡Alec! Ees tú-dijo al tiempo que corria hacia mi.**_

_**-Si soy yo-dije al tiempo que nuestros labios se unian.**_

_**-¿Qué haces aqui?-**_

_**-Vine a verte...no me olvidado de ti-solte una risita.**_

_**-Lo sé-dijo al tiempo que tocaba mi cara,-sabria que algún dia vendrias-**_

_**-Veo que no has olvidado este lugar-**_

_**-Es nuestro lugar, además me trae muchos recuerdos-sonrio.**_

_**-Te amo Nessie-**_

_**-Y yo te amo a ti-**_

_**Y nos unimos en un beso lleno de ternura, amor, felicidad.**_

_**Se que nada es para siempre, se que todo terminara, pero el amor que le tengo, ese si perdurara.**_

_**Si se que muuuyyyyy largo, pero espero que les haya gustado es mi primer one-shoot y al oir esa canción me inspire y inmediatamente pense en Alec y Nessie además de que ya tenia ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos y ps aproveche la ocasión, estuve pensando en la idea de hacer de este one-shoot la historia, pero primero quiero saber que opinan ustedes, kreen ke este bien ke haga la historia?**_

_**Diganmelo con review, o como historia favorita, o alerta o lo que sea, aunque un review me caeria mejor, pork asi sabre si les gusto, o que le falto, ke le sobro, y k opinan de mi idea. **_

_**Gracias por leer este one-shoot, y porfis opinen k es muy importante para mi, tanto para saber si les gusto y tambien para saber si apoyan mi idea de hacer la historia, pork estoy muy indecisa. Bueno ps kuidense y nos seguimos leyendo...bye!**_


End file.
